mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Friendship is Magic: The Night the Magic Died
My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: The Night the Magic Died is an ongoing series of comics written and drawn by ArofaTamahn.__TOC__ Summary The story starts off in Canterlot with Princess Luna lowering the moon and Princess Celestia raising the sun. They are about to go and have breakfast when a mysterious griffin wizard crash lands in front of them and asks for their help. Later that morning at the Golden Oaks Library in Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle is in the middle of studying when she hears a knock on the door. She opens it and sees something that horrifies her. She is about to tell Spike about it, but she suddenly forgets what "it" was. She opens the door again, and finds a mysterious unicorn named Nat with a cream colored coat, a flowing yellow mane, and bright-red eyes. She welcomes Nat in. Nat starts taking books and files off the shelves for researching. Twilight notices they were all history book and newspaper articles. Twilight then moves to the kitchen to make tea, where she starts having strange feelings about Nat. As the memory of what exactly seemed so off about Nat returns, Spike gets a letter from Princess Celestia saying that Twilight and her friends should come to Canterlot, and that the princesses will explain the situation when they get there. This causes Twilight to lose her train of thought. After Twilight finishes reading the letter, Nat states that she is just finishing up researching. The comic then cuts to the train to Canterlot, with Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie on board. Rarity explains to Applejack that griffins can do magic using staves, wands, or batons with verbal incantation. Twilight is still shaken up about Nat. When her friends ask what's wrong, she explains to them about Nat, and they are all surprised to heard that. Rarity explains that she saw that same mare at her boutique; Pinkie saw her at Sugar Cube Corner; Applejack saw her at Sweet Apple Acres; Rainbow Dash saw her while she was doing her morning weather rounds; and Fluttershy saw her going down the road past her cottage. By comparing their recollections, the six mares realize that they saw the same mare at the same time. At the train station at Canterlot, Shining Armor, returned from his honeymoon, awaits them. As requested by Princess Luna, Shining Armor gives his sister and her friends the Elements of Harmony to be at hoof in case of emergency. The elements had been put under an invisibility charm to keep them discreet, so that besides the element bearers themselves, only the princesses and the royal guard can see them. The scene then transitions to Canterlot Hospital, where the princesses and the griffin wizard are waiting. After introducing themselves to the griffin, Garret, he explains his situation to Twilight and her friends. One day in his hometown Loondon, Eagleland, capital city of the Griffin Kingdom, while attempting to cast a spell to communicate with other worlds, he accidentally allowed an evil wolf-like enchantress into their world. With most of his magical powers drained and his wand broken, he managed to escape. None of the other griffins would help after conjuring up an evil force, so he fled to Equestria with the enchantress following him. The mane 6 agree to protect him until his full strength to banish this fiend returns. Garret describes that recognizing her might be a problem. He explains that she has the power to warp the minds of those around her, making them not see her true form or even notice her. But there are some signs in seeing through her spell. The altered mental image is less detailed, with some magical features not truly appearing. Twilight then thinks back to Nat, who had no cutie mark, and no magic aura when she levitated the books off the shelves. Garret also says the enchantress can phase out the memories of what was seen to hide her presence, which is what happened to Twilight when she first answered the door. Then Twilight explains about Nat and that she could be the enchantress. And then she realizes, if she can alter minds, she could read them too. While she read the letter from Princess Celestia back in the library, Nat read her mind about the contents of that letter and found where Garret is hiding. It is then that the wolf enchantress enters the room. Shining Armor attempts to stop her with a barrier, but she breaks through it easily. Then, the Elements of Harmony attempt to stop her, but she advises them that such an action is a "very, very bad idea." After she stops the elements easily, she demands that they hand over the griffin if they value the safety and well-being of their world. This demand causes Fluttershy's stare to activate, but she is dealt with easily. The wolf enchantress then states that the griffin is the threat, not her, prompting Princess Celestia to request an explanation. She explains that her true name is "Arofa Nahmat", and she is a creature from another universe. She asks permission to explain the situation fully, which Luna grants, on one condition: that she "stop speaking into their minds with such excessive force" (which she requests using the Royal Canterlot Voice). Nahmat then goes on to tell her story: she is a commissioned agent of the law, and has been assigned to catch him, as he is actually a creature who, in her world, used his magic for mass destruction and mayhem. She says his true name is Gralo, and demands he be turned over so that he can face justice on her world. However, Celestia demands proof of what Nahmat says, and she replies that if Celestia would search his magic, she'd have her proof. Celestia refuses, stating that while he had done nothing wrong, Nahmat's attitude showed her to be a "bully and a brute", at the very least. Nahmat proposes that Garret be placed under strict watch, until the "truth" is revealed. Celestia agrees, but on one condition: that Shining Armor and Princess Cadance watch over Nahmat. However, Nahmat proves to be difficult to guide, frustrating Shining Armor. Later, Luna expresses her worry over Shining Armor and Cadance being the ones to guard Nahmat, saying that she and Celestia should be the ones watching over the enchantress. Celestia reassures Luna, and Luna re-iterates that she understands Celestia's reasoning, but emphasizes that she is still worried. She reasons that she doesn't want a repeat of Discord's return, or the changeling invasion, and expresses her frustration in sleeping through both events. However, Celestia reassures her that such events always work themselves out in the end. Nahmat is revealed to have been spying on Celestia's and Luna's conversation, and is frustrated by Celestia's inability to see what she sees. Shining Armor's call snaps her back to reality, however, and she states her mind was elsewhere. Shining Armor was about have a pinic with Cadance this afternoon until Nahmat showed up. Then Shining explains to her that Cadance is his wife, and the two start having a conversation about marrying into royalty. He says that the title "Prince Shining Armor" doesn't suit him and he is still the captain of the royal guard through and through. He married Cadance because he loves her. Then Nahmat starts explaining her thoughts about marriage and that she sees love as a "Paradoxical Notion". Shining then notices she's more polite and friendly than before. She said she's just trying to make a friend. Shining Armor respects her attempt, but still doesn't trust her. So she gives him his space. Fluttershy is shaken up from her encounter with Nahmat. Trivia *In page 26, there are little figurines of Time Turner and Derpy Hooves on top of a wedding cake. External link *deviantArt journal, acting as an index for all comic pages Category:Fanmade comics